


Aphrodisiac

by aron_kristina



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aphrodisiacs, Community: cabinpres_fic, Crack, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Sex Pollen, sex on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas smuggles something questionable which makes the crew give in to some baser urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Dub-con due to the subject matter, even if it's implied that everyone quite likes where they've ended up.  
> Thanks to an anon on the fic meme for the beta!
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome!

A crash. The sound of glass breaking. Not unusual sounds aboard Gertie once Arthur started cooking or serving drinks, but considering they’ve just taken off and Arthur should be safely sitting down, maybe not the most usual of sounds. Still, probably nothing to worry about.

The door slides open. A curious smell of... Martin can’t quite place it. Roses? Lily of the valley?

“Chaps, there was this bottle stashed on a seat, and it fell down,” Arthur says, holding up the remains of an ornate glass container. Maybe a perfume bottle. That would explain the nice smell.

“Arthur, go back at once,” Douglas says, and closes the door. “Martin, we have to go back!”

“What, why?” Martin says, still thinking about that really nice smell.

“Don’t ask, just do it!” Douglas says, and he looks a bit stressed.

“No!” Martin says. “I’m the captain and if you don’t explain to me why then we’re not turning around.”

“That bottle,” Douglas says. “It contained something very bad. Almost a poison.”

“Ok, we’re turning around,” Martin says, still not convinced, but in a very good mood. The smell isn’t as strong anymore, but if he goes into the cabin after they’ve landed he can probably smell some more of it.

*

Martin notices feeling very warm while landing, but he doesn’t think about it too much. Once Douglas was sure they were really turning around he’d gone silent, fidgeting and watching Martin out of the corner of his eyes. He hadn’t even tried to take the landing himself, which is a sign that something’s up, but Martin doesn’t know what. What his thought processes are mostly occupied with right now is trying not to overheat.

As soon as they’ve stopped he turns to Douglas.

“Now, why did you want us to land?” he asks, but Douglas is already out of his seat and gone through the door. More of the delicious smell comes through, and Martin breathes in deeply. He thinks he hears Douglas speaking to Carolyn in the background, but then Arthur comes in.

“Skip,” he says, and there’s something in his tone that makes Martin shiver.

“Arthur,” Martin says, and then he’s out of his seat and pressing Arthur against the wall. He presses his face against Arthur’s neck, breathing in deeply, and Arthur smells even better than the mysterious substance from earlier.

He drags Arthur’s shirt off, losing half the buttons while doing it, all the while trying to keep as close to Arthur as possible, so he can smell Arthur’s skin.

“Off, take them off,” he murmurs, and Arthur helps him get the two of them naked. Martin’s hat goes flying and he doesn’t even care.

Soon they’re naked, except for a sock still on Arthur’s left foot, and this is the point where things usually get awkward, in Martin’s experience. He starts thinking too much about how he looks, and if the other person really likes him, and if they’re going to be disappointed, but strangely, none of these things happen. He just steps up close to Arthur and kisses him.

It is, in a word, brilliant. Arthur kisses like he needs it, certainly more than breathing, because as soon as Martin breaks away for air Arthur starts kissing his neck like he’s some kind of vampire. Not that Martin minds. He rubs himself against Arthur and he can feel that Arthur is hard, so he slides his hand down Arthur’s stomach until he can touch, and Arthur makes this noise. Martin just has to bite him a little at that, and rub himself against Arthur’s thigh, and then he comes, unexpectedly. If Arthur hadn’t come too he’d be mortified, but as it is, Arthur comes and they tumble to the floor in a pile.

He’s just catching his breath when Arthur pushes him flat and starts kissing his torso. He starts with little soft kisses but soon escalates to licking and even biting. Martin didn’t think he’d be ready to go so soon, but when Arthur kisses his way down to Martin’s cock he’s more ready than ever.

Arthur’s mouth is amazing. If Martin had ever thought about it (which he hasn’t; obviously), he would have thought sex with Arthur would be sloppy, and bad, and just generally strange. This is nothing like that. Sure, a bit sloppy, but only in the best of ways. Still, there is something missing, he wants something more. He pushes at Arthur’s head.

“Arthur. Arthur!”

Arthur looks up at him, all wide eyes and red mouth, and Martin starts to rethink his decision. Still, he goes ahead, managing to arrange Arthur so they’re both lying on their sides, head to toe, or head to crotch, as it were.

He takes a firm grip of Arthur’s bum and goes to town. This is something Martin has always liked, getting to pleasure someone, and doing it this way, both pleasure and pleasing at the same time, is Martin’s idea of heaven. And they’re in a plane, which makes it that much better.

Arthur comes with a groan, and doesn’t even stop sucking. Martin swallows, not that there really is much to swallow, before he comes too. Then he rolls over on his back.

He’s not sure he’ll ever manage to move again, but Arthur has more energy than he does. He stands up and goes to get some water from the kitchenette, which Martin gratefully drinks. Then he lies down again, using Martin as a pillow. Martin feels his head slowly clearing, and with that comes awkwardness again.

“Well,” he starts to say, but Arthur shushes him.

“I just mean,” he tries again.

“It’s OK, rest now,” Arthur says, and that actually sounds like a good plan. He’s sure there was something he was supposed to do, but he can’t for the life of him remember what, so he closes his eyes instead.

*

 _Meanwhile, in the cabin_

Carolyn fixes her dress as well as she can, and glares at Douglas.

“Not a word about this, do you hear? Not a word.”

Douglas looks about as happy as she feels.

“Noted,” he says. “What about...” He nods to the front of the plane.

“They can take care of themselves. I need to have a drink and then shower in disinfectant,” Carolyn says, and marches out.

Douglas sighs and does the same.

*

And they lived happily ever after. Well, Martin and Arthur did. Douglas and Carolyn didn’t speak about it, but they did it again every second Thursday.


End file.
